CAPTAIN GARUDA: Awakening Perfect Soldier
by Mikhail999
Summary: Summary: Kaneki Ken pemuda pemalas, pendiam dan dingin , yang tiap hari kerjaannya membaca buku dan bermain game. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Jakarta, suatu hari saat sedang berangkat kuliah, dia menonton tragedi yang tak terduga dalam hidupnya, yang mengingatkannya akan masa-masa kelam selama bersama ibunya, akankah tragedi itu mengubah takdirnya.


**Disclamer:** **Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

 **Pairing : Future Chapter**

 **Genre : Military, action, slice-of life, drama, romanche, adventure, sci-fi**

 **Setting : Indonesia(jakarta, papua)**

 **.**

 **Warning : OC,OOC, typo,modern setting,kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **CAPTAIN GARUDA: Awakening Perfect Soldier**

 **By Mikhail999**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Kaneki Ken pemuda pemalas, pendiam dan dingin , yang tiap hari kerjaannya membaca buku dan bermain game. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Jakarta, suatu hari saat sedang berangkat**

 **kuliah, dia menonton tragedi yang tak terduga dalam hidupnya, yang mengingatkannya akan masa-masa kelam selama bersama ibunya, ia pun dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit, bergabung dengan pasukan sukarelawan TNI atau diam membisu menyaksikan jutaan korban jiwa akibat ulah terrorist. Akankah tragedi itu mengubah takdirnya.**

 **CHAPTER 01 : Masa Lalu dan kebimbangan(prolog)**

Nininit! Nininit! Nininit!

Suara berisik dari jam beker mencoba membangunkan pemiliknya yang terkapar di atas kasur empuk sofanya sambil meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Mendengar suara itu sang pemilik akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dia pun

Membuka matanya pelan-pelan dengan ekspresi bosan, lalu dia meninjau sekeliling ruangannya mencoba mencari tau sekarang sudah jam berapa.

Ya, ditinjaunya segala sudut ruangan itu sampai akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari. Lebih tepatnya jam beker yang berada di samping bantalnya sendiri. Memang seseorang ketika baru bangun tidur otaknya belum berfungsi

Secara maksimal, jadi. Maklumilah yang satu ini.

Dia pun langsung menyambar jam beker yang ada di samping bantalnya. Buru-buru dia matikan alarmnya dan dilihatnya jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 7.30. waktu yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, sang pemilik yang melihat hanya tersenyum sarkastik"ahh.. kirain jam berapa ternyata masih pukul 4.30, hooam.., lebih baik aku tidur lagi" lalu membaringkan lagi tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk itu, merasa tidak berdosa sedikit pun, pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi. Alam yang indah bagi para pemalas terutama untuk orang sepertinya.

Namanya adalah kaneki ken, pemuda berambut hitam pendek diponi, dengan tingginya yang bisa dibilang rata-rata/tidak pendek atau tinggi berkulit putih juga kacamata hitam yang terpajang di matanya, menambah kesan kalau

dia seorang kutu buku.

Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas jakarta, sebuah universitas negeri yang dibiayai oleh pemerintah, yang mana saat itu adalah universitas terkenal dan bergengsi yang ada di kota itu, hanya orang-orang yang kepandaiannya di atas rata-rata dan beruntung yang bisa masuk kesana.

Untuk masuk kesana setiap peserta diwajibkan mengikuti test. Test-nya sendiri pun dibagi menjadi 3 jalur yakni jalur snmptn, sbmptn, dan jalur prestasi. Setiap jalur punya keuntungan tersendiri bagi para peserta yang mengikutinya,

di jalur snmptn para peserta yang berhasil lolos akan dibebaskan dari uang bayaran kuliah/spp baik itu gedung atau lainnya juga mendpat uang saku dari pemerintah sebesar 1 juta per bulan agar bisa mengikuti test para peserta diwajibkan mendapat ranking minimal 3 semasa smanya , sedangkan untuk jalur sbmptn sendiri pemerintah hanya membebaskan uang bayaran kuliah karena di jalur ini para pesesrta yang mengikuti test sebagian adalah para peserta yang mengadu nasib/peruntungannya di universitas ini sebagian lagi adalah para peserta yang gagal mengikuti test snmptn, dan yang terakhir adalah jalur prestasi jalur yang paling banyak diminati oleh para peserta di seluruh indonesia sekaligus ditakuti, karena di jalur ini hanya 10 orang yang diterima dari ribuan peserta yang ikut dengan berbagai macam prestasinya, test-nya pun tidak main-main, soal-soal yang dikeluarkan di test ini konon lebih susah dari soal yang diikuti peserta snmptn oleh karena itu banyak peserta berprestasi yang yang belajar mati-matian mengikuti test ini.

Keuntungan jika lolos test ini juga tidak main-main, pemerintah akan menanggung semua kebutuhan hidup mahasiswa yang berhasil mengikuti test ini, mulai dari transport, uang makan, tempat tinggal dan lain plusnya.

Kaneki sendiri lulus melalui jalur prestasi, dia mengikuti test masuk dengan menggunkan prestasinya selama di smp.

Bisa dikatatakan kaneki adalah 1 dari 10 mahasiswa yang paling beruntung karena telah berhasil mengikuti test masuk jalur prestasi, kaneki mengikuti test masuk itu sendiri karena dia lebih tertarik dengan jalur prestasi, lagi pula kaneki juga tidak berprestasi saat masa smanya , di masa sma dia lebih suka menyembunyikan kemampuannya dan tidak ingin menjadi perhatian para murid.

Waktu pun berlalu sangat cepat, kini kuliahnya telah memasuki semester 1 sejak lulus dari testnya. Dia diterima di universitas jakarta dengan jurusan ilmu politik, dia memilih jurusan itu untuk mengikuti jejak almarhum ayahnya yang telah meninggal sejak dia kecil, meninggalnya ayahnya kaneki juga tidak diketahui secara pasti apa penyebabnya. Hingga saat ini kaneki masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya yang baik juga pembela kaum yang lemah dan pintar di kalangan elit politik bisa meninggal dengan tragis, entahlah hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Pemerintah sendiri lebih menyarankan agar mahasiswanya yang mengikuti jalur prestasi ditempatkan disebuah apartemen di daerah jakarta utara, yang memang apartemen itu sendiri sudah lama menjadi langganan pemerintah dan mahasiswa yang merantau dari kampung halamannya, walaupun pemerintah sendiri tidak memaksa para mahasiswanya tinggal disitu. Kaneki sendiri adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang mengikuti saran pemerintah tinggal di apartemen itu, kaneki memilih tinggal disitu tidak lain untuk melupakan semua masa lalunya , sudah dari sma memang kaneki tinggal sendiri sejak ibunya meninggal, ibunya meninggal saat kaneki masih kelas 3 smp semester 1, saat ibunya meninggal kaneki sangat terpukul, sifatnya berubah drastis dari yang energik aktif dan suka menindas orang-orang dibawahnya, menjadi pendiam dingin, lebih suka menyendiri dan membaca buku(saat di masa sma, penulis mungkin akan membuat flasback tokoh ini kalau fic ini masih berlanjut).

Sejak saat itulah kaneki lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan mengikuti saran ibunya, menjadi politikus seperti ayahnya dan membela kaum yang lemah atau ditindas, walaupun kakaknya kadang masih memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal dirumah, tetapi apa boleh buat kaneki memang dari dulu anak yang keras kepala, kakaknya pun akhirnya mengikhlaskan kaneki tinggal sendiri lantaran sudah tau tujuan kaneki dan kemampuanya seperti apa, kakaknya sendiri hanya memberi pesan kepadanya kalau dia mengalami kesusahan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memanggil kakaknya.

Kaneki tinggal di apartemen yang disarankan oleh pemerintah, apartemen yang bernama anteiku. Sebuah apartemen sederhana berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna ungu berlantai 17 yang tidak terfasilitasi lift di dalamnya, setiap penghuninya harus berjalan menaiki tangga apabila ingin menuju kamarnya, aneh memang jika tempat itu disebut apartemen tapi apa boleh buat pemerintah menamainya apartemen, di depan apartemen itu terdapat sebuah lapangan yang dengan luasnya setengah dari apartemen, lapangan yang bisa digunakan penghuni apartemen tersebut untuk melakukan aktifitas olahraga atau sekedar joging dan jalan sehat, serta tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ditanami di dekat lapangan tersebut menambah kesan bahwa apartemen anteiku sangat mencintai alam juga gerbang hitam tinggi yang terpajang di bagian paling depan apartemen menandakan pemiliknya sangat memprioritaskan keamanan untuk para penghuinya.

Setiap lantai apartemen memiliki 20 kamar yang berjejer dari pojok kiri sampai kanan. Kaneki sendiri tinggal di lantai 14, kamarnya berada tepat ketika menaiki anak tangga dengan nomor 113, setiap kamar diberi nomor di pintunya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

Setiap kamar di apartemen itu sudah disediakan beberapa fasilitas dengan adil dan merata agar tidak terjadi percekcok-kan antar penghuninya, diantaranya adalah kasur sofa, toilet dan tambahan pendukung lainnya.

Hari-hari terus di jalani kaneki, tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupnya. Dia masih terlihat sama seperti dulu masa-masa smanya, pendiam, dingin, hobi membaca buku di waktu senggang dan yang berbeda dari kaneki hanyalah sekarang dia sangat suka bermain game, kadang dia bermain game sampai larut malam di komputernya, kalau di hari libur pun dia bergadang hingga menyebabkan kantung matanya punya kantung mata lagi.

Oke kita lanjut saja ke inti cerita...

Setelah terpejam dan hampir kembali ke alam mimpi, tiba-tiba terdengarlah bunyi bel yang berasal dari luar pintu(setiap penghuni kamar difasilitasi bel pintu).

Ting-Tong! Ting-Tong!(maaf yah.. penulis tidak tahu suara bel bagaimana)

"hmm.. siapa sih yang menggagunggu subuh-subuh begini" igaunya setengah tersadar mendengar suara tersebut.

Ting-Tong! Ting-Tong! Ting-Tong!...

Suasanya pun sunyi. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan suara singa betina eh.., maksudnya wantita yang berada di luar pintu.

"Kaneki-kun!... cepat bangun.., bukankah kau sedang ada ujian hari ini, cepat bangun pemalas!" teriak wanita itu, sontak yang dipanggil tersentak dan langsung bangun dari kuburnya eh.. tidurnya(ini bukan genre humor/komedi thor,"gpp buat pemanis doang hehe") , kaneki pun membuka matanya cepat dan bangun seperti orang yang baru saja terkena mimpi buruk sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

Buru-buru dia lihat lagi jam bekernya yang ada di samping bantalnya, dia ingin memastikan apakah jam yang dia lihat benar atau salah.

"eh buset!. Sekarang sudah jam 7.40!" batinnya setelah sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Kaneki-kun.. Kaneki-kun cepat bangun!" DOK! DOK! DOK!, ya. Sekarang pintu itu sudah digedor-gedor seperti makelar yang ingin menagih utangnya kepada para pengutang(tunggu dulu... kaneki ini bukan tukang utang yah).

Dengan cepat dia pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi ke arah sumber suara yang digedor-gedor tadi dengan masih menggunakan pakain dan celana panjang serba putih baju khas tidurnya, dia berjalan lurus menyusuri ruang berbentuk kotak persegi dengan luas yang lumayan besar, di ruang itu terdapat kasur sofa di ujung kiri ruangan, lalu lemari dengan dua pintu di ujung kanan ruangan, setelah itu meja belajar yang dilengkapi komputer yang berada di depan kiri kasur dan kamar mandi yang berada di kanan dekat pintu, juga ruang dapur yang terletak di depan lemari.

Ia pun perlahan membuka pintunya, cahaya matahari yang terang menyilaukan matanya dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih, berambut ungu dengan panjang sebahu, memakai daster biru mengkilap serta bibirnya yang diolesi oleh lipglos berwarna merah juga sepatu hak tinggi hitam yang terpasang di kaki mulusnya, menambah kesan kalau dia wanita dewasa.

Kaneki memandang wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar, kaneki pun mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi.. ya. Ada apa tante?" tanya kaneki dengan nada polos seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang ditanyai sekarang menunjukkan perempatan dijidatnya, dia pun segara menjitak jidat kaneki seenaknya hingga membuat sebuah benjolan muncul di kepalanya, "ittaii.. ittai. Ada apa denganmu tante" protesnya sambil memegangi jidatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan wanita yang ada di depannya hanya mengkerutkan alisnya dan memanyunkan bibir sambil memandang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hufft.., ya ampun kaneki, seharusnya kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa, bukankah sekarang kau ada test. Kau itu mahasiswa terpintar di apartemen ini sekaligus mencakup wilayah ini, seharusnya kau tahu, kau itu panutan disini, jadi tunjukkan sikap disiplinmu itu mahluk malas" ceramahnya kepada kaneki sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya maju mundur, sedangkan yang diceramahi hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bosan seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya hampir diceramahi setiap hari.

"Baik tante aku mengerti, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucapnya datar dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan, yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas lagi, "kalau kau sudah mengerti jangan dilakukan lagi, dasar... sudah tahu tetap saja dilakukan lagi, jangan dilakukan lagi mengerti!"katanya dengan ekspresi peduli kepada pemuda yang ada di depannya, kemudian melipat tangannya di tangan kanannya terlihat ia sedang memegang sebuah kotak yang dibalut plasti ikat, mendengar itu kaneki hanya mengangguk.

"satu lagi...," kata wanita itu

"yah, satu lagi" balas kaneki

"kau itu sudah kubilangkan umurku itu masih 26 tahun sedangkan umurmu 20 tahun, panggil aku rize atau kakak rize, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu, aku merasa sudah tua kalau kau panggil aku begitu. Kau mengerti!" sambungnya.

"bukankah itu wajar karena kau pemilik apartemen ini, malah seharus-" BLETAK! Jitakan keras muncul lagi dikepalanya, kaneki hanya memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan kini sekarang benjolan itu sudah bertambah dua di kepalanya. Sementara wanita yang ada di depannya hanya menatap tajam dirinya yang sudah membuatnnya marah untuk kedua kalinya.

"kenapa kau menjitakku lagi" tanyanya masih dengan muka yang datar, wanita yang ada di depannya memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya. Dia pun memalingkan mukanya, kaneki yang melihat itu swedrop dibuatnya. Wanita yang sudah tua/dewasa memang sulit dimengerti, menurutnya.

"dasar.., kau ini memang anak yang tidak peka, kenapa kau ini tidak mengerti perasaan seorang wanita, padahal kau ini anak pintar, huffttf... sulit dipercaya" battinnya , semburat merah pun muncul di kedua pipi wanita yang kini diketahui namanya adalah rize.

Perlahan wanita itu menoleh ke arah kaneki , ia pun tersenyum 5 jari sambil menyodorkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak kepada kaneki, "ini. Untukmu, seperti biasanya"

Kaneki pun menerimanya, senyum tipis pun menghiasi wajanya yang tampan itu. Wanita yang ada di depan memunculkan kembali semburat merahnya.

"seperti biasa kau ini memang selalu saja baik, apa tidak apa tante?. Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu" tanya kaneki dengan ekspresi dingin, matanya kembali memandang wanita yang ada di depannya dengan datar, sedangkan wanita yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman polos.

"hiahahaha. Kau ini memang selalu dingin ya kaneki, sudah. Aku pamit dulu ya, err eh sudah kubilangkan jangan panggil aku tante bodoh!" wanita itu lalu menjotos kaneki, sedangkan yang dijotos pun terkapar di depan pintu. Wanita itu pun berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkannya. Kaneki menatap kepergian wanita itu masih dengan tatapan dingin, yah begitulah.

Tiba-tiba saat akan menuju anak tangga wanita itu berbalik lagi, dan memasang pose aneh di depannya dengan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang lalu tangan satunya jarinya menunjukkan tanda v.

"hati-hati ya kaneki-kun saat berangkat kuliah. Ingat jangan dingin-dingin ya terhadap temanmu. Kecuali cewek!, by by kaneki-kun" teriak wanita itu di dekat jalan menuju anak tangga, wanita itu pun berjalan beberapa langkah kaki untuk menuruni anak tangga tetapi naas nasib buruk menimpanya dia tersandung akibat sepatu hak tingginya lalu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di dekat anak tangga saat akan menuruninya.

Kaneki yang ingin membalas perkataannya malah tidak jadi alias dia menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya agar dia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, bisa jatuh imejnya jika dilihatnnya dia tertawa, wanita itu pun akhirnya pergi.

Kaneki yang melihat kepergiannya hanya tersenyum lembut, "terima kasih rize nee-chan"gumamnya dia pun segera

berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk segera berangkat kuliah.

SKIP TIME

Di tengah-tengah ramainya suasana jalan raya. Terlihat kaneki yang masih kecapean di sisi seberang jalan raya akibat menuruni banyak lantai di apartemennya dan ditambah berlari dari apartemennya sejauh mungkin 500m menuju jalan raya mungkin itulah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Hari ini kaneki memakai pakaian seperti yang biasa ia gunakan. Ia memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dilapisi rompi abu-abu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang dibawahnya dilengkapi dengan sepat cats putih, dan tas selempang hitam berukuran sedang, juga kacamata hitam yang selaras dengan rambut hitamnya serta jam tangan sport hitam yang terpasang di tangan kanannya. Penampilannya itu menambah kesan kalau dia adalah mahasiswa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.20. matahari mulai semakin terang, kendaraan roda dua atau roda 4 pun mulai berlalu lalang di jalan raya kecuali roda tiga ya. Karena di tahun 2035 pemerintah mulai menerapkan tidak akan mengoperasikan kendaraan roda tiga baik untuk umum atau pribadi, di jakarta sendiri pun sekarang sudah banyak perubahan, seperti dibangunnya trotoar untuk pejalan kaki secara menyeluruh di sepanjang jalan raya jakarta, dibangunnya banyak tempat pendidikan dengan fasilitas yang memadai, yah, walaupun . Tidak jarang juga masih ada banyak pihak sekolah yang memprotes terang terangan bahwa pemerintah tidak adil dalam membangun fasilitas yang ada di jakarta. Pemerintah pun juga mulai memberlakukan larangan bagi wiraswasta untuk mendirikan usaha kendaraan umum/angkot dan kendaraan umum di jakarta akan diganti dengan kendaraan dari pemerintah yang bagus, bersih, ramah lingkungan dan juga supirnya yang bertatakrama(tau kan supir angkot di indonesia). Tetapi masih ada saja angkot di daerah utara yang mana wiraswastanya masih mengoperasikan angkot dengan alasan untuk mempermudah masyarakat ke halte ataupun pasar swalayan, hari ini pun kaneki akan menaikinya.

Di tengah ramainya jalan raya terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berada di sebarang jalan trotoar , pemuda itu sedang celingak-celinguk memerhatikan kendaraan yang sedang ia cari untuk destinasinya menuju halte.

"hah.. hah.., sial kenapa setiap hari senin selalu seperti ini" gumamnya

"kalau tau seperti ini aku tidak bergadang lagi bermain game tiap malem senin, dan juga kenapa musti repot-repot menghadapi tes itu." Batinya merutuki sendiri kebodahanya, ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal sambil matanya tetap terjaga agar tidak dibablas oleh supir angkot sialan itu.

Merasa yang ditunggu tiba, akhirnya mobil mikrolet berwarna biru muda keputih-putihan itu tiba dengan kecepatan cahaya eh.. tinggi sambil mengeluarkan kepulan asap seenak jidatnya dan berhenti depan wajahnya, kaneki yang terkena asap itu kemudian batuk-batuk dibuatnyat.

"Uhukkk.. Uhukk..

"Sial pagi-pagi begini sudah sarapan asap, dasar angkot sialan, sial sekali nasibku hari ini" rutuknya setelah selesai dari batuknya.

Lalu munculah kepala sang supir berkumis dan berambut ubanan serta kulitnya yang hitam dari balik kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"wei anak setan!, naik gak loh kalo enggak gw tinggal?" tanya sang supir dengan keras dan melengking, orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing kini teralihkan oleh supir sang supir mikrolet serta kaneki yang sedang diteriakinya, lalu memalingkan wajahn melanjutkan lagi aktifitasnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya kini menundukkan wajahnya, perempatan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang disembunyikan itu, kaneki pun hanya menghela nafasnya dan menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

"iya iya" jawabnya pelan kepada sang supir, tidak mau mencari masalah dengan sang supir kaneki lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat menaikinya dan dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan wajah sang supir tua menyebalkan itu, kaneki yang mendengar ocehan sang supir tadi hanya memaklumi, bahwa begenilih kerasnya mencari rezki walauhanya seperpun dalam hatinya.

Mobil pun melaju lurus, kini hanya ada dua orang pria di dalam mobil mikrolet itu, yang satu pemuda dan satu lagi orang tua, terlihat kaneki yang sedang memandangi jalanan di balik kaca mobil bagian belakang, kaneki duduk di bagian belakang, dari balik spion kaca kecil yang terpasang di atas bagian dalam mobil, sang supir bisa melihat kaneki yang hanya diam memandangi jalanan.

"yah.. sekarang cari uang itu susah sekali yah. Orang-orang seperti kami pada akhirnya akan menjadi korban seleksi alam, sialan sekali pemerintah menghentikan pekerjaan kami tapi dia tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kami" ucap sang supir mencairkan suasana. Mendengar itu kaneki hanya menoleh sedikit ke sang supir, lalu memalingkan lagi muka menuju pemandangan jalanan.

Kini angkot yang membawa kaneki sudah memasuki perempatan jalan, mobil pun membanting setirnya ke arah kiri kemudian menancap pedal gasnya untuk dijalnkan dan kembali lurus.

"hmm.., tapi aku tidak akan menyerah oleh pemerintah sialan itu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain untuk menghidupi anak-anakku" katanya lagi, mendengar itu jantung kaneki berhenti sesaat, matanya mebulat sempurna, kini dia memegangi dadanya yang membuat nafasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal , entah kenapa dadanya menjadi sesak mendengar perkataan sang supir.

"hoii. Nak, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" dari balik kacanya sang supir bertanya melihat kaneki yang sepertinya tidak baik.

"ah.. tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir, aku hanya tersedak tadi" jawabnya.

"haha. Akhirnya kau bicara, kukira kau ini orang bisu, jadi..., kau ingin turun dimana" perempatan muncul dijidatnya

"kau terlalu banyak bicara pak, padahal kau ini sudah tua, hm.. halte busway"

"ohh.. kalau begitu sebentar lagi. Maaf kalau membuat resahmu nak, ah.. tiba-tiba saja aku curhat sendiri, haha habis tidak ada lagi tempat curhat untukku, lagi pula sepertinya kau itu orang yang tidak peduli dengan omongan orang lain"

"yah.. itu benar" jawabnya datar

Mendengar itu sang supir kembali tertawa, "kau ini orang serius sekali, aku hanya bercanda"

"hn... ngomong-ngomong kau ini ingin pergi kemana nak" tanya sang supir lagi dengan mata yang masih fokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya.

"aku sedang berangkat kuliah, aku kuliah di universitas jakarta"

"haha kau ini bisa memprediksi kata-kata orang ya, wah.. enaknya aku berharap anakku bisa masuk kesana suatu saat"

"Hnn.. kau harus berjuang agar anakmu bisa masuk kesana"

"yah... kau benar, aku harus berjuang demi mereka" ucap sang supir serius

Mobil yang melaju lurus itu kini sudah sampai di tujuannya. Yaitu halte busway.

Kaneki turun dari mobil tersebut dan membayar uang perjalanannya kepada si sang supir, "wah.. ini besar sekali nak, apa tidak ada uang kecil?" tanya si sang supir sambil mencari pecahan uang di laci mobilnya.

"tidak apa untukmu saja pak, kebetulan bulan ini uangku banyak, kau bisa ambil itu jika kau memerlukannya"

Supir itu pun menghela nafas, dia pun memandang kaneki sedikit sedih, dia takjub dengan sifat kedermawanannya tidak habis pikir masih ada saja orang dermawan di zaman ini, yang ia tahu di zaman sekarang ini banyak orang lebih mementingkan dirinya dari pada orang lain.

"hmm.. munafik kalau bilang aku tidak membutuhkannya, terima kasih nak. Aku memang sangat membutuhkannya aku tidak mengira masih ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini, maaf jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, haha sialan. Menilai orang dari penampilannya sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan(apa ini... kesehatan)"

Kaneki tersenym tipis mendengarnya, "hnn.. kalau kau sudah tahu tidak apa" katanya.

"hnn... kalau begitu aku pamit. Semoga kau sukses dengan kuliahmu nak, mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita, yah.. kau tahu sendirilah, namun jika kita bertemu lagi aku harap, aku dapat membalas budimu, sampai jumpa nak"

Ucap sang supir, supir itu lalu mencap gasnya kemudian mobilpun berjalan dan kembali mengeluarkan debunya hingga membuat kaneki batuk-batuk lagi, melihat itu dari balik spion sang supir pun hanya tertawa pelan, dia pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah kaneki, tapi yang dilambaikan malah berbalik dan berjalan menuju busway, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Semoga kau jadi orang besar suatu hari nanti nak"gumam sang supir

Kaneki berjalan menuju halte yang jaraknya beberapa meter darinya, yah lintasan busway di jakarta utara di pisah dengan jalan raya/utama jadi kaneki harus berjalan sebentar untuk menuju halte busway, disela-selanya berjalan dia pun berhenti sejenak, dia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkeruman di dalam halte bus tengah memperhatikan saluran tv yang terpajang di pojok atasnya, matanya menajam kaneki bisa melihat ekspresi dari orang-orang itu, jelas sekali dari wajahnya mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan.

HALTE BUSWAY

sekarang Kaneki berlari menghampiri keremunan orang-orang yang ada di dalam halte busway, dia pun bingung melihat ekspresi orang orang yang ada disini ketika tengah memperhatikan siaran tv. Dia kemudan menongok ke atas matanya membelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di tv.

"Apa-apaan ini... bohong kan" ucapnya tak percaya melihat siaran itu. Di siaran itu tampak ribuan mayat manusia yang saling menumpuk setelah dibawa oleh petugas medis, terlihat sebuah bendungan besar berwarna merah di tengah-tangah hutan, suara ribuan para tentara dan mesin mesin helikopter serta tank membuat suasana di tempat itu semakin mencekam. Disaat itu pula siaran tv itu berubah fokus menjadi presenter wanita yang akan memberikan informasi seputar kejadian disana.

'bersama saya silvi natasya dari saluran tv COM melaporkan, telah terjadi invasi terorist dari barat di daerah papua, tepatnya hutan hujan tropis di dekat puncak gunung jaya wijaya. Saat ini pihak TNI terus berupaya mengumpulkan seluruh pasukannya yang ada di negeri ini guna melancarkan serangan balasan, hingga kini korban tewas mencapai 10 ribu orang diantaranya adalah warga sipil dan tentara serta ribuan para sandra yang disandra di dalam sebuah bendungan berwana merah besar, para pakar dan ahli belum mengerti kenapa bisa ada bendungan berwana merah transparan yang melingkari hutan tersebut, invasi terorist ini juga belum diketahui penyebabnya, yang pasti seluruh negeri telah resah atas invasi yang menimpa papua, demikian informasi yang saya sampaikan"

Mata semua orang yang ada disana membulat sempurna termasuk kaneki, ketakutan, gelisah, kekhawatiran itulah yang ada di dalam benak orang-orang saat ini, saat ini pikiran orang-orang yang ada disitu sedang kacau.

"Ibu aku takut"kata anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di depan kaneki

"hmm... tidak apa sayang pasti pahlawan akan memusnahkan terorist itu"jawab sang ibu yang menghibur anak

"apa benar pahlawan itu ada ibu.." tanya anak itu

"hnn.. ibu yakin mereka pasti ada, kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk papua dan seluruh negeri ini"

"hmm makasih ibu.."ucap si anak kecil yang lega mendengar jawaban sang ibu, mendengar percapakan ibu dan anak orang-orang yang ada disitu juga berharap agar pasukan TNI bisa membasmi terorrist tersebut.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung kaneki berdegup kencang, dia pun memegang dadanya yang kembali dirasanya sesak. mendadak dia teringat akan masa lalunya.

FLASBACK ON

Di suatu rangan kamar berwana putih terdapat seorang bocah yang memakai seragam sekolahnya kini tengah asiknya menonton film anime dengan handphonenya di meja belajarnya, sang bocah hanya tersenyum girang saat memperhatikan karakter favoritnya menggunkan topeng berwana hitam itu menghajar sekumpulan musuhnya, saat tengah asik menonton, dia dikejutkan oleh suara wanita tua yang berada dibelakangnya, bocah itu menengok ke belakang dan dilihatnya ibunya berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir serta baju daster putih lusuhnya, menandakan kalau dia habis bekerja.

"ara-ara kaneki-kun kau menonton film itu lagi, haha.. kau ini memang tidak ada bosannya melihat jagoan hitam itu, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin menjadi pahlawan bertopeng, setelah menonton film itu" goda sang ibu, kini wajah bocah itu terlihat merah padam.

"hah... kau ini ngomong apa, apa kau tidak lihat karakternya, apa menurutmu penampilannya seperti pahlawan" jawab bocah itu geram yang diketahui adalah kaneki saat kecil.

"bagi ibu pahlawan tidak dilihat dari penampilan, tetapi dilihat dari tindakannya untuk berkoban dan menolong orang-orang disekitarnya, ibu sangat bangga jika kau suatu kelak bisa seperti itu kaneki-kun, seperti ayahmu" ucap sang ibu lembut.

Mendengar kata ayah, ekspresi berubah menjadi marah. Ctarrrr. Dibantingnya handphone itu ke arah tembok putih

Hingga membuat ibunya kaget.

"sudah cukup... aku muak mendengar kata itu, hah.. menjadi seperti ayah, di dunia mana ada orang baik yang dihargai, pada akhirnya orang baik akan bernasib seperti ayah, berlumuran darah oleh orang-orang miskin itu, kau pun juga sama ibu hanya saja kau sedikit beruntung, lihat dirimu yang sudah jatuh miskin, bahkan orang-orang yang kau kasihani dulu menghilang tidak membantumu, cih.. dasar orang-orang tidak tahu diri"

"tapi... kaneki-kun, pembunuh ayahmu sampai sekarang belum diketahui, ibu yakin yang membunuh ayah bukan pendukungnya sendiri" kata sang ibu, matanya perlahan berlinang air mata akibat kelakukan kaneki.

Kaneki yang melihat ibunya menangis merasa sedih ditambah jengkel dibuatnya.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" dia pu menangis sambil berlari dengan masih memakai pakaian seragamnya meninggalkan rumah yang sempit tua

Itu, ibunya mencoba menghentikannya tapi sia-sia, kaneki sudah kabur melewati pintu depan rumah.

"kaneki... maaf, bukan maksud ibu ingin kau menjadi seperti ayahmu" lirihnya.

FLASBACK OFF

Suasana mencekam yang ada di dalam halte semakin mereda setelah kedatangan busway-busway jurusan masing-masing, juga para penumpang yang tadi ikut menyaksikan siaran tersebut kin teluah keluar dari halte.

Terlihat kaneki yang bengong sambil berdiri di depan pintu jalur, menunggu busway jurusannya, matanya menerawang jauh kedalam masa lalunya. Menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya itulah yang dia lakukan supaya tetap rileks.

"Ibu... kenapa aku mengingatnya. Apakah ini pertanda yang kau ucapkan 4 tahun lalu"gumanya dengan ekspresi sendu, busway yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang, kaneki pun segera menaikinya.

SKIP... di KAMPUS...

Di sebuah ruangan besar berwarna biru yang terdiri dari 4 kolom meja yang yang dibelakang diikuti 5 baris dengan jendelanya menghadap ke kiri dari ruangan tersebut serta foto presiden dan pahlawan terpampang di setiap ruangan itu terlihat kaneki sedang mengikuti test bersama mahasiswa lain yang sejurusan dengannya, sambil diawasai oleh dosen di depannya. Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30, dari waktu masuk kuliah jam 9.00, sudah 30 menit kaneki berkutat dengan soalnya, soal demi soal di lewati, berbeda dengan mahasiswa lain. Kaneki menjawab soal seolah-olah tanpa berfikir, mungkin itulah bakat spesial miliknya karena itu dia bisa ada disini.

Sejak kecil kaneki dikenal memang anak yang cerdas, banyak prestasi yang dia dapat sewaktu taman kanak-kanak sampai smp, tetapi entah kenapa memasuki masa-masa sma di lebih banyak menyendiri dan membaca buku yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sekolah, hingga menyebabkan dirinya selalu di peringkat pertengahan ketika mengambil raport, lain ketika dia masih smp yang selalu mendapatkan juara kelas setiap semesternya dan selalu menindas lawan-lawan dibawahnya apalagi kalau itu berhubungan orang miskin.

Mahasiswa lain kaget melihat kaneki yang sudah merapihkan alat tulis dan memakai tas selempang hitamnya untuk segera bersiap-siap pulang. Kaneki pun berjalan ke depan untuk menyerahkannya ke dosen.

"oya, kaneki-kun cepat sekali tumben, biasanya kau mengumpulkannya paling terakhir, apa kau ada masalah?"

Tanya sang dosen, pria tua berambut putih yang kira-kira umurnya kepala 5 itu, dia tidak biasa melihat kaneki yang mengumpulkan soal-soal test dengan waktu secepat ini, dia hanya biasa mengoreksi nilai-nilai kaneki yang selalu mendapat A.

"aku sedang tidak enak badan pak yoshimura, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang"jawabnya pelan

"hmm.. sudah kuperiksa cepat.. memang hampir benar semua sperti biasa, ya sudah. Kau cepat-cepat pulang sana nanti kau tidak bisa masuk besok, haha"

"terima kasih banyak pak yoshimura, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"ucapnya berpamitan dengan sang dosen

"ya... hati-hati di jalan kaneki-kun"kata sang dosen .

"hnn.." kaneki hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"hoii, kaneki... kenapa kau pulang, apa kau sudah meremehkan persaingan kita" teriak mahasiswa itu

, kaneki menoleh ke arahnya yang berada di pojok di depan dekat pintu dan melihat seorang pria berambut kuning dengan poni ke arah kanan juga memakai kacamata hitam sepertinya dan memakai sweter kuning dilengkapi celana jeans putih.

Mahasiswa dan dosen yang ada disana hanya menghela nafas melihat bahwa ini sudah menjadi kebiasan pria itu membuat persaingan tidak jelas dengan kaneki.

"hnn... ada apa nishio-san" tanya kaneki detar

"apa kau mulai meremehkanku sekarang kaneki" jawabnya sambil memberi deatglare abal-abal kepada kaneki, yang di tatap seperti hanya merasa aneh."nishio-kun apa yang kau lakukan" bisik wanita berambut putih sebahu yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu nishio-san, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku ingin pulang" katanya sambil diiringi batuk ringan, nishio yang yang melihat itu tatapanya menjadi sendu kemudian tersenyum 5 jari ke arah kaneki.

"souka.. , syukurlah, apa kau sudah belajar kaneki di test ini" tanya nishio

"hm.. aku bergadang untuk menghadapi test"bohongnya padahal dia bergadang bermain game malam itu.

"baiklah, semoga sembuh kaneki, jangan sia-siakan bakatmu itu bodoh"ucap nishio yang terlihat sedikit iri dengannya.

"hnn.. kau juga nishio-san"jawabnya tersenyum, mahasiswa yang bernama nishio itu juga tersenyum sambil mengerjakan soalnya.

Kaneki lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jam tangan hitam di tangan kanannya menunjukkan pukul 5.00 , matahari mulai meredup dan tenggelam menuju barat menandakan hari sudah mulai malam. Kaneki masih termenung dengan tragedi yang dia lihat di tv, kini dia sedang berada di dekat hilir sungai sambil berbaring menatap langit sore, matanya kembali lagi menerawang akan masa lalu yang kelam, suara ibunya kini terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya tidak bisa lepas dari pendengarannya.

"bagi ibu seorang pahlawan tidak dilihat dari penampilannya, tetapi dilihat dari tindakannya untuk berkoban dan menolong orang-orang disekitarnya, ibu sangat bangga jika kau suatu kelak bisa seperti itu kaneki-kun, seperti ayahmu" kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya sambil membayangkan wajah ibunya yang tersenyum.

"aku ini bukan pahlawan ibu..,. aku cuman orang egois yang mementingkan diri sendiri" gumamnya membalas perkataan ibunya terlihat dia ingin menangis terisak, dia segera bangun dari acara berbaringnya untuk segera menepis khayalan yag ada di dalam dirinya.

dia pun membuka smartphonenya, kaneki sendiri sejatinya tidak suka dengan hp tetapi apa boleh buat dia dipaksa oleh kakaknya agar bisa menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu, dan didapatinya 25 pesan dan sisanya lagi dari operator(wakksss derita jomblo), dia pun membuka pesan itu satu persatu, yang ternyata pengiriminnya adalaha tante pemilik apartemennya yaitu rize.

'kaneki-kun kau dimana apa kau belum pulang'pukul 11.00

"kaneki-kun apa kau sudah lihat berita hari ini, semua orang sangat takut, aku harap kau cepat pulang'pukul 12.00

'kaneki-kun sudah jam segini... apa kau belum pulang dari test mu"pukul 13.22

Dan seterusnya isi pesan-pesannya.

Kaneki tersenyum melihat isi-isi pesannya, tidak menyangka di dunia ini masih ada orang yang menghawatirkannya, dia senang bisa bertemu dengan tante rize, yah walaupun usia keduanya tidak terpaut jauh, tetapi kaneki lebih menganggap rize sudah seperti ibu ke-3nya selain kakaknya.

"sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pulang" dia berdiri kemudian berjalan menjauhi hilir sungai untuk mencari halte bus terdekat.

Sekarang kaneki sudah tiba di apartemennya, dia kini sedang menaiki tangganya untuk menuju ruangannya, setelah beberapa menit dia akhirnya sampai di lantai 14, setetes keringat muncul di kepalanya, dia pun berjalan menuju apartemen, dia sedikit kaget melihat ada wanita bersandar di depan pintunya sambil merapatkan kakinya ke arah kepalanya, mendengar suara langkah kaki, wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati kaneki sudah berdiri di dekat depan tangga.

"Tan... eh, rize nee.. kenapa kau disini..."ucap kaneki terkejut

"Ah.. kaneki-kun akhirnya akhirnya kau sudah pulang, aku cemas karena menunggumu, aku kira kau kenapa-napa hehe, tumben kau pulang sore-sore kaneki-kun"ujarnya sembari memasang ekspresi polos di wajahnya, wanita itu pun bangun dari acara bersandarnya dia berdiri dengan perlahan, lalu kaneki mendatanginya sambil memasang ekspresi datar dan sendu di wajahnya, wanita yang melihat itu merasa iba kepadanya.

"aku tadi hanya jalan-jalan saja sebentar"katanya kepada wanita yang ada di depannya, wanita yang ada di depannya belum merasa puas atas jawaban kaneki, dia tahu seperti apa persis kaneki jika menyembunyikan masalahnya.

"kaneki..." ucapnya lirih sambil memandang pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sendu

"ya.." jawabnya simpel

"kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan kepadaku, tak perlu kau sembunyikan, karena... aku sudah mengenalmu setengah tahun jadi aku bisa tahu sikap-sikapmu."

"tidak... aku tidak ada masalah kok rize-nee" ucapnya, dia pun mencoba menutupi wajah sedihnya dengan tersenyum, tetapi senyum palsunya masih bisa de tebak oleh wanita yang ada di depannya, wanita yang ada di depannya hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawabannya, yah beginilah kaneki pikirnya.

"baiklah, jika kau tidak ada masalah, tapi kau harus cerita ya kalau kau ada masalah, masalah itu kalau disimpan bisa jadi gila loh kaneki"tuturnya bibirnya pun sedikit dimanyun-manyukan, kaneki yang melihat itu sedikit tertawa, wanita yang di depannya pun terenyum sedikit lega bisa melihanya.

"baiklah aku mengerti terima kasih rize-nee"jawabnya lagi.

"hmm.. bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, kaneki... apa kau sudah melihat berita hari ini.."tanyanya

"apa berita tentang invasi papua"

"hmm.. aku sangat sedih banyak warga papua yang didijadikan sandra disana"ucapnya setengah khwatir

"hnn... mau bagaimana lagi, kita hanya bisa berharap pihak TNI dapat menyelamatkannya" katanya , kini suara ibunya mulai terngiang-ngiang lagi di kepalanya, kaneki pun memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, matanya pun kin menjadi gelap.

mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, kesadarannya pun kembali. Dia bisa melihat jelas lagi wanita yang ada di depannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kaneki, aku lihat kau tadi memengangi kepalamu, apa kau sedang sakit"katanya khawatir

"yah.. aku hanya sedikir pusing rize-nee"ucapnya lirih

"hmm.. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ini untukmu, tadi siang ayah baru pulang dari mesir, dia ingin aku membawakan cemilan ini untukmu, istirahatlah kaneki agar kau bisa sembuh besok"ucapnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang berisi beberepa cemilan yang dibuat di mesir.

"iya.. terima kasih banyak rize-nee, aku titip salam untuk paman" ucapnya , wanita itu tersenyum mengangguk dia pun berjalan menuju anak tangga, kaneki pun mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada wanita itu, wanita itu membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan sertaa senyuman polosnya

SKIP

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00, kini terlihat kaneki berbaring di kasurnya sambil merapalkan tangannya di kepalanya, sudah dua jam lebih dia melamun, matanya yang kosong hanya menatap dinding putih yang ada di atasnya, merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia lakukan kepada ibunya, itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Dia pun bangun kemudian berjalan menuju ke lemari yang ada di depannya, lalu kaneki berjongkok dan membuka laci bawah lemari tersebut, lalu dia mengambil box kotak coklat dihadapannya, dia pun memandangi box itu beberapa menit.

Sampai akhirnya dia pun membuka buka apa yang ada di dalamnya, terlihatlah sebuah jaket hitam berlengan pendek yang di bagian atasnya terdapat lapisan hitam pekat membentuk tanda x serta tidak berkerah seperti jaket pemain sepak bola, dan juga di sebelahnya terletak topeng hitam pekat yang sebelah kanannya tidak ada penutupnya matanya.

dia pun mengangkat jaket itu dengan kedua tangannya, dia pun memandangi jaket itu, ya. Sebuah jaket peninggalan dari sang ibu, bisa di bilang itu hadiah terakhirnya sebelum sang ibu pergi ke alam lain untuk selamanya

, sebuah jaket cosplay beserta topengnya mirip sekali dengan film kesukaannya yang sering dia tonton saat smp.

Cukup lama dia memandangi jaketnya, tiba-tiba kata-kata ibunya terngiang lagi di dalam kepalanya.

"bagi ibu seorang pahlawan tidak dilihat dari penampilannya, tetapi dilihat dari tindakannya untuk berkoban dan menolong orang-orang disekitarnya, ibu sangat bangga jika kau suatu kelak bisa seperti itu kaneki-kun, seperti ayahmu"

"Kaneki-kun Selamat Ulang Tahun, setiap kali ibu lihat kau menonton film itu, ibu jadi ingin membelikanmu costum ini, maaf jika hanya ini yang bisa ibu berikan, habis dagangan ikan ibu tidak terjual habis kemarin haha, maaf kalo ukuran jaket dan topengnya terlalu besar kaneki-kun , ibu cuman ingin melihatmu masih menggunakannya hingga dewasa nanti untuk membasmi orang-orang jahat itu, hahaha aku ini ngawur apa sih"

Air mata pun muncul di matanya membasahi kedua pipinya, kaneki pun menangis terisak.

"Hiksss.. Hikssss ibu... maafkan aku... ibu... maafkan aku..."

Dia lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke samping lantai, dan memeluk jaketnya, dibenamkannya jaket itu kuat-kuat sambil meringkukkan lututnya, terus menangis sampai dirasanya puas.

"ayah..." panggil anak itu sewot

"ya.. ada apa nak"

"kenapa kau membantu orang-orang miskin malas itu"tanya sang anak marah

"kaneki... suatu hari kau akan mengerti saat sudah waktunya tiba"

Sang anak pun hanya cemberut ditanggapi seperti itu oleh ayahnya.

Ya. Kini ingatan masa kecil bersama ayahnya mulai teringat, kini kaneki masih terus menangis, air matanya tidak pernah berhenti menangis, menangis sambil terus mengingat dan menyesali perbuatannya.

Lantai serta jaket yang dipeluknya basah dibuatnya, tangisan yang di tahannya selama 3 tahun itu sudah keluar dengan derasnya, air mata akan penyesalan yang terus disimpannya dalam waktu yang lama itu akhirnya keluar.

Perlahan tangisan kaneki mulai reda, dia pun bangun lalu menjauhkan jaket itu dari badannya agar tidak terlalu basah akibat tangisannya, kaneki masih terbengong memikirkannya, dia bertanya-tanya apakah itu pertanda yang diberikannya.

"Ibu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku hanya mahasiswa biasa, tidak mungkin aku bisa bergabung dengan pasukan TNI"

Gumamnya datar sambil terus memandangi jaket itu.

'tetapi dilihat dari tindakannya untuk berkorban dan menolong orang-orang disekitarnya'

Perlahan air mata kaneki mulai muncul lagi.

"hiks, hiks, kau benar ibu. Memang seperti itulah pahlawan, apa gunanya kekuatan dan kepintaran bila tidak memiliki tekad itu"ucapnya sambil terus menangis.

Kaneki kemudian menaruh jaket itu kembali ke dalam box dan mengelap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya, jiwanya saat ini sudah tenang, setelah mengeluarkan tangisannya, dia pun kemudian berdiri dan membulatkan tekadnya,

Matanya menajam seakan-akan tekadnya sudah terisi penuh.

Dia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Ibu seperti yang kau harapkan dari dulu, aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan TNI, aku akan menjadi seperti ayah walaupun jalan kita berbeda."ucapnya tegas.

~Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bisakah kaneki bergabung dengan pasukan TNI dan menjadi pahlawan kegelapan yang menyelamatkan para sandra seperti yang diimpikan oleh ibunya.

 **Catatan: hallo selamat Tahun baru 2017. Nama saya Mikhail, salam kenal semuanya. Saya author baru disini mohon maaf kalau terjadi banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, saya masih harus belajar dan banyak membaca untuk menambah kosakata saya, mohon dimaklumi ya minna-san. Di chap ini saya hanya tampilkan kaneki, nishio, yoshimura, rize-chan, maaf kalo saya belum bisa nampilin yang lain, untuk arima sendiri, seperti biasa jagoan munculnya di akhir, kemungkinan besar saya akan munculinnya di chap-chap terakhir, karena dia karakter yang paling jago dan misterius buat saya, tokoh utamanya sendiri kaneki dan arima, tapi tenang. Saya akan bikin flashbacknya arima yang bakal bikin anda menangis, oke saya segitu dulu bila ada kesalahan tolong direview ya, biar ide saya semakin berkembang gak jalan ditempat, see you minna-san.**

 **Catatan kecil : tolong jangan di copy paste cerita saya, karena ini murni cerita saya sendiri bukan terinspirasi,**

 **Cerita ini ingin saya buatkan novel, terima kasih.**

 **Quote: Perang batin lebih penting sebelum perang sebenarnya...**

 **CHAPTER 02 Selanjutnya : Bergabung dengan pasukan TNI dan makna dari prajurit sebenarnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEWS**


End file.
